villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Destroyman
John Harnet, or better known as Destroyman, is a recurring antagonist in the No More Heroes franchise. A 27-year-old assassin under the alias of a fictional superhero, he is the seventh best assassin in the United Assassins Association. He is voiced by Josh Keaton. Biography ''No More Heroes'' First appearing in a film studio, Destroyman first appears disguised as a postman, before revealing his true nature and attacking Travis. After tricking him with a handshake (using Destroy Spark to weaken him.), he begins the fight. In said fight, he uses multiple attacks beginning with Destroy, such as Destroy Spark, Destroy Buster, and Destroy Cannon. After losing he tries to kill Travis with small machine guns hidden in his nibbles, only to be cut in half vertically. ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle'' Destroyman reappears in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle in the form of two assassins collectively named New Destroyman, sharing Rank 8 and being one of the two bosses Shinobu fights. Despite having a easily fatal injury, he somehow survived with him split both physically and mentally. The Destroyman with the red eye is more polite, which the one with the blue eye is more rude and aggressive. During the boss battle, you play as Shinobu and fight both of them at the same time. Just like their previous fight with Travis, before the fight even began they tried to handshake Shinobu claiming it would be honorable. They attempted to electrocute Shinobu, but it backfired when Shinobu managed to slice the robotic hand off of one of the New Destroyman. During the confrontation, one of them attacks Shinobu at close range while the other one attacks at a distance. When one of them is defeated and falls to the ground the second comes and joins the fight. Every so often, the second New Destroyman will attempt to revive the fallen New Destroyman. At the end of the fight, one of them gets killed when Shinobu sliced his head off and processed by slicing the head multiple pieces. The other one managed to restraint Shinobu, but Shinobu's mechanical arm came off. With that distraction, Shinobu stabbed the other New Destroyman in the forehead, which caused him to collide with the decapitate New Destroyman, causing them to explode. ''No More Heroes III'' Destroyman is confirmed to return in the upcoming No More Heroes III, this time under the aliases Destroyman Mass Produced and Destroyman MPD-T. Another version of him, Final Destroyman, was planned to be in the game as well, but it was scrapped. Trivia *Destroyman was originally named Justice. *One of his attacks, Destroy Buster, is likely based on the character Othon from La Caste des Méta-Barons. *New Destroyman might be one of the most confusing bosses in the No More Heroes series. In the game, there are two bosses but they are still referred as New Destroyman. In the original New Destroyman was known as Destroyman, but in the end of the boss fight, Destroyman was sliced in two by Travis Touchdown. In the sequel he returns as a pair of cyborgs, and yet they're still classified as one character. It gets even more confusing in the third game, with even more versions of him. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Video Game Villains Category:No More Heroes Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Revived Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Contradictory Category:Game Bosses Category:Misogynists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Perverts